Fate
by sparrow99
Summary: What happens when Iris gets dragged into the life of the guardians? What happens when she gets killed trying to save her brother? read and find out. BUNNYXOC!
1. a messed up family

Chapter one: A messed up family

"YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF ME!" I screamed at my mom. My parents recently got divorced and every time I try to do something fun, my bitchy mother gets in the way of it. "Yes I am Iris! I am your mother and you will do what I tell you" She shouted back. "Im 18. Im a legal adult and you know that! Me and

Danny are moving out" I yelled. Danny is my 12 year old brother. He has shaggy brown hair and light hazel eye's. I wanted to move out for a while, but I didn't want to leave him here with that beast I call my mother. I stormed upstairs to my my room. I gathered all my stuff together and ran into Danny's room.

"Time to go"I said. "Hold on I just gotta finish this letter I'm gonna leave" He said. "Who's it for?" I asked. "Jack frost and the Easter Bunny. They need to know our new address" He said. I smiled. He has the best imagination. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called my dad. "Hey can you pick us up now?" I

asked. "Be right there sweetheart" My loving dad answered. "Ok see ya" I said. I then hung up. "K Im done" Danny exclaimed. He gathered up his things I picked up mine. We both went quietly downstairs. "Where do you think your going?" My mom asked rudely. "To dad's" I spat. Her face went red with anger. I then

felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. I realized i've been slapped. Danny gasped. "THIS IS WHY WE ARE LEAVING!" I screeched. Me and Danny ran out the door before my mom could do any more damage. We walked down the street and then sat on the curb, waiting for my dad. 10 minutes later my dad pulled up.

We both sat in the back, as Danny insisted. "Is everything gonna be ok now?" He asked. I smirked. "You bet. Your big sister isn't gonna let that monster touch ya" I said. He laughed and hugged me. "I love ya" He said. "Love ya too kid" I said. "Look at this cute moment" My dad joked. I playfully punched him in the

shoulder. The rest of the ride was a blast too because we blasted the radio and sang along to 'feel this moment ft: Christina Aguilera'. When we got to our new home me and Danny immediately went to bed. It was about 1:00 am when I finally fell asleep.

*Dream*

I raced through the forest with a crying Danny in my arms. His leg was badly bleeding. Something big was chasing us, but I didn't know what exactly. I ran around a lake hopping we would lose the animal. We went behind a waterfall. I want you to take my phone and run. Call dad and whatever you do, don't look

back" I instructed Danny. "W-what about-t y-you?" He sobbed. "I'll be fine kid. I promise" I said. He quickly ran/ limped out. Right after he left the giant animal cornered me. I wasn't going to let it get My baby brother. Over my dead body. "Yo fluffy! Get at me" I yelled. The thing rushed at me and flung his giant paw.

*End of dream*

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up and sighed. These dumb nightmares are getting worse. Just then my door opened and Danny appeared. "Iris? You up?" He asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Do you wanna explore the forest?" He asked. "I dont know..." I started. "Pwease" He begged in his baby voice. "Fine" I caved. He

"Hey!" He shouted. I giggled. When I was done I placed my bowl in the sink and we both started to the door. "Where are ya goin'?" My dad asked suspiciously. I smiled. I think I look more like my dad. He has dark brown hair and pale brown skin. He also has Brown almost black eye's. Danny I say looks more like my

mom, which is a shame. He has the same light brown hair and hazel eye's. "Just for a walk" I answered. "Where?" He asked. "The forest" Danny said. "Ok, but be careful. There are a lot of bears and wolves in that forest" He warned. "Don't worry dad. We'll be ok" Danny said. "Well be careful" My dad said as we

walked out the door. "We know" Danny said as we walked away. I hope that Danny was right. I just hope my dream doesn't come true.


	2. the disaster

Chapter two: The disaster

Me and Danny walked into the forest. "You know where we are goin'?" I asked. "No" He answered. "Of course" I said. We walked until we saw a small frozen lake. We sat on two

rocks near the bank of the river. "Iris?". "Yeah?" I asked. "Can you sing to me?" Danny asked. I nodded. "What song?" I asked. "You found me" He said. "You mean by the Fray?" I

asked. He nodded. "Alright" I said.

'I found God on the corner of First in Amistad

Where the west was all but one

All alone,

Smoking his last cigarette

I said "Where you been?"

He said "Asking anything"

Where were you

When everything was falling apart?

All my days,

Spent by the telephone

That never rang

Ad all I needed was a call

That never came

From the corner of first in amistad.

[Chorus]:

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

in the end

everyone ends up alone,

losing her

The only one who's ever none

Who am I, Who Im not and who I wanna be

No way to know

how long she will be next to me

[chorus]

Early morning breaks

city breaks

I've been calling

For years, and years, and years, and years

And you never left me no messages

You never send me letters

You got some kind of nerve

Taking all I love

Lost and insecure

you found me, you found me

lying on the floor

Where were you? Where were you?

[Chorus]

Why'd you have to wait,

to find me?

to find me? (End of song)

Danny hugged me. "I've always loved ya singing" He said. I chuckled. "I know" I answered. I rested my chin on his head. Just then I heard rustling of the leaves and growling

behind me. I quickly turned around to be face to face with a giant grizzly bear. I pushed Danny behind me instinctively. "Run" I squeaked. Me and Danny took off. The bear was right

behind us. The bear swiped his massive paw at us. I managed to dodge it, but it bought danny on the leg. Before he fell on his face I picked him up and I ran with him in my arms.

Danny screamed in agony. He was crying and whimpering. I saw a bigger lake up ahead. I ran around the lakes edge, hopping we would lose the bear. I ran behind a waterfall. "I

want you to run and take my phone. Call dad and whatever you do, don't look back" I instructed. Tears were streaming down his face. "W-what about-t y-you?" He weeped. "I'll be

fine. I promise" I said. He nodded and ran/ limped out of the cave. Right after he left the bear came barreling in. I wasn't going to let that beast hurt Danny. If that animal does, it

will be over my dead body. "Yo get at me" I yelled. The bear ran at me with full speed. He threw his gigantic paw at me, but I just dodged it. "Awww you gonna cry?" I taunted. I

took out a small hunting knife out of my boot. I threw it at the bear and it hit him in the leg. He roared in pain and rage. I saw a loose rock in the wall of the cave. I swiftly kicked it

and it crumbled. After that rock came down the cave started to collapse. I heard the bear roar. "I'm gonna have to break my promise Danny" I said to myself. Thats when

everything went black and the darkness engulfed me.


	3. call of the wild

Chapter three: Call of the wild

I woke up to the shining full moon above me. It was absolutely beautiful, but the only thing that stopped me from enjoying it was my giant head ache. I raised my hand to my forehead. "Where am I? Who am I?" I asked myself.

_**"Iris Fate"**_ a voice said.

I growled an inhuman growl.

_**"Iris Fate, you are the guardian of fate. Good or bad" **_It said.

"Show yourself" I commanded. Then it hit me. The moon was the one that was talking. I felt like a compete nut job. "Well at least I know my name" I said sarcastically. When I noticed a bracelet next to me. It was pretty cool. It was red with a gold cross o top. It looked like glass, but when I picked it up it felt like mettle. Thats when I looked at my

surroundings. I was lying directly in front of a water fall. I put my hand in the water to feel the running water. When I felt the cool sensation touch my fingers, I smiled. I cheered and jumped into the freezing cold lake. For a while I just floated there in the middle of the lake. I just floated. I then heard a growling sound from behind me. I jumped

out of the lake at above average human speed and looked at the animal that made the noise. I looked at the animal and myself. I was waring a red sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. I was apparently wearing no shoes at all. There was a timber wolf and its pack in front of me. They were eying me like I was steak. I growled back at them.

When they advanced towards me my defensive side came out. It was either run or fight, and I chose fight. One of the brattish yet foolish wolves jumped at me. I instantly moved and snapped his neck. The others watched as one of their own was rolling on the found in compete agony. A couple of other wolves decided to attack. I dodged and

attacked them back. Some of them instantly died, while others survived. Just barely. A light grey wolf advanced slowly, but friendly. I did the same. We sniffed each others noses. It felt almost natural, but it was odd at the same time. An older wolf approached me in the same manner. He looked wiser and stronger. He had scars and other

wounds to prove it. We sniffed noses too, but this time I was hesitant. I did it anyway, because I saw that he just wanted peace. Thats when the strangest thing happened. My arms started to get itchy. I looked down at my arms and what I saw shocked me. I saw a dark gray, almost back, pattern form on my arms. I stated to shrink and my bone

shifted. Organs shifted and replaced some. The transformation itself was painless, but still really freaky. When it was over, I looked down at my hands which were now small paws. My bracelet formed to fit my paw. My smell and eye sight instantly got better. I made a sharp yelp to signal that I was leaving for a bit. I trudged away and made my

way to the edge of the woods. When I got there I changed back into my normal form, clothes and all. I realized that I had dark brown hair that looked more blackish than brown. I wonder with my eye color was. I shrugged. We will see later. I walked into civilization. I saw a bunch of people walking ahead of me. "Hey can you tell me…" I started,

but the man completely ignored me. "Well then" I said to myself. I walked up to a woman. "Can you tell me where I am?" I asked her. She walked right past me. "Rude" I commented. I walked up to a bunch of kids. "Hey kid can you tell me…" I started again, but that all ran right through me. I was shocked at what happened. I felt so sick. I ran

back into the woods and changed into my wolf form. I found my new family, the small wolf pack I met earlier. Me and the small grey wolf ran together as if we've known each other for years. He acted like a brother to me. We protected each other no matter what. That was the start of my new life and my new abilities.


	4. Meeting Frost

Chapter three: Meeting Frost

I woke up with a start. It has been over 300 years nice I talked to MIM. I was still in my wolf form, but sometimes I would go back in human form. I learned how to switch into other animals too. I changed into tigers, bears, cats, dogs, eagles, hawks, owls, squirrels, and finally my pooka form. I would have red and white silky fur, but whatever

animal I changed in I would still have my bracelet. I yawned and stretched in a wolf like way. You learn a few thing while living with a wolf pack. I learned that if you go down, its over. Your lie will be ended with no mercy. It is kill or be kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. Mercy in the wild is for the week and helpless. I looked at my wolf brother. He

was twitching and running in his sleep. I smirked, even if it wash't possible for a wolf to smirk. I quietly crawled out of the cave and changed back to my human form. My fur slowly started to disappear and my fingers grew. When I finished I ran towards civilization. I remembered that I am the guardian of fate and I control everyones. Whether.

its good (a happy ending), a tragic one (Death) or anything in between. I ran over roof tops and checked on everything and everyone. Everything seemed to be in order. I saw a bunch of kids in a park. I ran over. Two kids caught my attention. One was a little girl and she had blonde messy hair. She held a small stuffed bunny rabbit in her

hand. The other kid was a boy with shaggy brown hair and light hazel eye's. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't pt my finger on it. They were playing in the snow with their friends. On of their friends looked quite familiar too. He had White hair, a blue sweat shirt and no shoes. He looked kinda like me, withe the sweat shirt and no shoes

thing, but other than that we were completely different. He also carried a shepards crook stick thing. "Weirdo" I mumbled under my breath. Just then the little blonde girl started to cry and I knew the reason too. A boy around the age of 12-13 pushed her down and stole her stuffed bunny. He had dirty bond hair, which was neatly combed back,

and he had light blue eye's. "Chris give it back and leave my sister alone!" The brown haired boy shouted. He lunged for Chris, but chris shoved him in the snow. "Jamie!" His friends friends yelled. They ran per too help him. Something snapped inside of me and I lost it. I jumped down from the tree that I was sitting in and walked over to them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" I hissed. "Like you" He said threateningly. "No, I am way older than you, 3 times taller than you, and probably 1000 times stronger than you" I said. I wasn't bluffing. When you live with a wolf pack as many years I have, you become stronger. "Yeah right" He scoffed. The other kids and the 17

year old white haired dude stood in awe. "Then come at me bro" I spat. He did what no other living thing would dare to do. He slapped me. My eye's grew dangerously dark and narrowed. The white haired guy saw this and moved the kids backwards. "Not so tough are you?" Chris said. I realized that fur grew on my arms and my nails turned

black. I growled and I was once again a vicious timber wolf. I lunged at Chris and pinned him down. "You are in so much trouble" I said in a demonic like voice. I watch my eyes change from my dark brown to a ocean like blue, in the reflection of Chris's eyes. He upped as I snatched the bunny away from him. I got off of him and walked

towards the girl. Chris ran away and everyone else tensed up. They were probably scared I was gonna eat her or something. I dropped the bunny in her lap and I licked her face to comfort her. "Doggy" She giggled. "Sofie thats not a dog" The white haired boy said. "T-thats a w-wolf" Jamie stuttered. Jamie walked up to me, while Sofie was

hugging me. "Who a-are you" He asked. "Iris Fate at your service" I said. "Woah" Jamie said stepping back. Its not everyday you meet a talking wolf who can shape shift. "Who are you?" I asked the white haired boy. "Jack frost at your service" He said copying me. "Well… cool" I said. A wolf howl sounded through out the forest and park. My

ears stood up. That wolf was from the leader. I howled back signaling I was coming. "See ya" I said. I ran into the forest. Well that meeting was awkward.

Jack's pov:

Wow. She must be a spirit. Why else would she have powers? ", Bunny, Doggy and Bunny" Sofie chanted. "Well Jamie I got to go talk to North" I said. He nodded. "Alright. See you later!" He exclaimed. "Wind take me to the North pole" I commanded. I was lifted into the air and I flew to North's. When I got there I walked right in. I rushed

into North's office excited to tell him who I met. "What is it boy?" He asked. "I met another spirit today" I said. "Which one?" He asked. "I don't really know" I said sheepishly. He rolled his eye's "Then what is the name of the girl?" He asked. "Iris Fate" I said. "Iris Fate. I've never heard of her. She must be new" North said. Wes at down and I told

him everything. "That girl is strong. I like her already" He said. Just then black sand covered the globe. We both gasped. When we heard an evil laugh, I narrowed my eye. "Pitch" I hissed. North walked over to a button with a worried face. He twisted it and pressed it. The button activated the Northern lights. He was summoning the other

guardians that they were needed. Within 10 minutes very one was there. "What is it this time mate." Bunny asked. "Pitch is back" North said. Tooth gasped. "Thats impossible he can't be back so soon. Did ya see him mate?" Bunny asked. "Well no, but we saw shadows, black sand, and we heard a laugh" I said. "Let me get this straight. Ya

didn't see him, but you still called us here? I only have a couple more weeks 'til Easter. I wouldn't do this to you on Christmas" He said. "I feel it in my belly and Easter is not Christmas."North said. Bunny narrowed his eyes. "What are yo saying?" Bunny asked. "That Easter is not as important as Christmas" North said.

No pov:

The rest of the guardians rolled there eye's as bunny and North argued about their holidays. Thats when the full moon shown through the window. No one noticed it besides Sandy. He made many pictures over his head, but no one looked at him. He face palmed. "This argument is stupid. Me and sandy looked everyday. Right sandy?" Tooth

asked. Sandy made an arrow pointing to the moon, but Tooth got was facing the other way know. Sandy grabbed exactly wo he grabbed last time. He grabbed an elf and shook him vigorously. Everyone turned to Sandy. He formed a;picture of a moon. "Oh Sandy why didn't you say anything?" North asked. Sand came out of Sandman's ears

like steam. "What is it old friend?" North asked MiM. "Yeah what is it?" Jack asked. A single ray of light fell from the moon. It formed a picture of Pitch. Everyone gasped except for North and Jack. "Told ya so" Jack mumbled at Bunny. "Shut it Frostbite" Bunny snapped. "But we just defeated pitch already" Tooth began. "He is much stronger

than he was before. Manny thinks that we need help" North said. "We need a new guardian?" Jack asked. "Indeed" North said. Another light came down. "Please don't be the ground hog" Bunny chanted. A shape started to form. The figure had a hood covering their face and jeans on. They had no shoes and a bracelet with a cross on it.

"Who is he?" Tooth asked.


	5. a new guardian

Chapter Four: A new guardian

"Who is he?" Tooth asked. "I don't know, but Manny wants Bunny and Jack to get the little man" North said. "Why me?" Bunny asked. "Because you have to" Jack said. As quick as he could Jack opened a portal and pushed Bunny in. "See you" He said to the others before jumping in himself.

Iris's pov:

I stalked a small wild pig with my family. I haven't eaten in about 6 days so you could say I was hungry. I dug my paws in the dirt so that the ground wouldn't shift when I walked on it. Id the ground did then the pig would hear it and run away. Just then a portal opened and it scared away my lunch and my family. I shifted back into my human

form and put my hood up. when I put my hood up it hides my long brown hair and it covers half of my face. My stomach growled loudly. I held it in misery. I was starving. I hid behind a tree, to see what would come out of the portal. A pooka tumbled out of the whole. "I'm gonna get you frostbite" He shouted angrily. Just then Jack Frost walked

out too. I poked my head a little bit out so I could see better. "Where do you think he is?" Jack asked. The pooka shrugged. "I don't know mate" He said in a adorable australian accent. He came closer to the tree and I growled on reflex. I covered my mouth quickly. The giant rabbit's ears perked up. "Did you hear that?" He asked Jack. "No"

Jack answered. I hid my self back behind the tree. "It came from ova here mate" He said. I heard him slowly walking towards the tree I was standing behind. I poked my head around the tree again to see if he was still coming. My dark brown eye's met grassy green ones. I stumbled back. "Frostbite I found him" the pooka said. Him? I shook my

head and growled. I grew only my wolf fangs to intimidate the large rabbit. I was about to attack, when a sack was thrown over my head. I wriggled around trying to get free. I tried to morph, but stingily I couldn't. "Must be the stupid sack" I mumbled. I was thrown on the ground. I grunted in response. I heard talking. The bag opened a little. I

tried to morph again and this time I succeeded. I saw orange and black fur start to sprout. I felt a tail start to how and my teeth enlarge. Not to mention the big claws an perfect hearing/ seeing. A couple of elves opened the bag a little further. They screamed at what they saw. They saw a huge siberian tiger with a large red bracelet. I walked

out of the sack to hear gasps. "YOU BROUGHT A TIGER!" a big jolly guy yelled at the pooka. "NO!" He yelled back. I let out a ear shattering roar, that would make a grown man pee his pants. My hunger took over my brain. The bunny was my prey. I was a starving animal, that was cornered. It was either run or fight and the tiger and me had

too much pride to run. I lounged at the bunny. I pinned him to the ground. The rest of them got their weapons out. Two of them caught my attention. The first one was jack. He held a stick for a weapon. What is that going to do to me? Then there was a little gold man who held whips. They looked pretty cool. I shook my head and focused on

who was underneath my large paws. The rabbit didn't seem to cower beneath me. He had courage, hope, and determination in his eye's. "Will someone get this over grown cat off of me, ya gumbies!" He yelled. Thats when my n=mind came in. He wash;t really a threat. I retreated back until I was behind one of the large pillars. I quickly

changed back. I slowly waked out to eye's glued on me. I walked over to them slowly and hesitantly. "Was that tiger… You?" A bird lady asked me. I nodded. "Can you talk mate?" the pooka asked. I nodded again. "Then talk little man" The jolly man boomed. My eye's narrowed. This whole time I've been called him, guy and little man. They

thought I was a guy! I growled. They all looked confused until I pulled down my hood. I pulled my long hair in front of my face and glared at them. "Do I look like a guy to you?" I asked. Their eye's basically popped out of their heads. I crossed my arms. "You put me in a sack and threw me through a portal" I accused. "We're sorry sheila. If we

new ya were a girl, we would't of done that" The pooka explained. I put my hands on my hips. "So even if I was a guy you still would've done that?" I asked. "Uh, um… North help me out with this" He said. Jack was giggling. "Oh nice stick snowflake" I said pointing to his shepard's crook. The pooka started snickering. "Look, as much I would

love to stay and insult the fur ball and the snowflake, I still have work to do" I explained. "You sound like Bunny" The jolly man said. Oh so the pooka's name is Bunny. Wow that name is realistic isn't it. "Um… thanks? But why am I here?" I asked. "Your a guardian now Iris!" Jack exclaimed. "Wait hold up mate. You know her name?" Bunny

asked. "Long story" Jack answered. "Whats a guardian?" I asked. They all seemed to be taken aback. Thats when my stomach growled. "What was that?" The bird lady asked. "What was what?" I asked quickly after. My stomach growled again. "That noise sheila" Bunny said. "What noise? I don't hear anything" I said. My stomach betrayed

me once again. They all raised an eyebrow. "Oh that noise" I said blushing madly. Bunny touched my shoulder and a burst of electricity went through me. I felt butterfly in my

stomach. Why was I feeling this way?


	6. Explanations and sleeping

Chapter six: Explanations and sleeping

"Are ya hungry sheila?" Bunny asked. I nodded my head. "Starving. I haven't eaten in days" I said. "Why?" The bid lady asked. "Hunting has been really slow and these two weirdos scared off my lunch" I explained as I pointed to Bunny and Jack. They rubbed their heads sheepishly. "Well how about we get you eggnog and cookies and we

can explain about the guardians?" The jolly man asked. I shook my head. "I need real food" I said. They looked at me like I was nuts. "Well what do you eat?" Jack asked. The golden man formed a question mark over his head. "Yeah do you eat candy, cookies, vegetables, fruit, nuts, meat…" The bird lady started, but I cut her off. "Don't talk

about food" I whined wile holding my stomach and dropping to my knees. Jack tried to help me up, but I grew my wolf fangs and hissed at him. He hid behind the jolly man in fear. "Ya alright Sheila?" Bunny asked as he helped me up. He brought me over to one of the couches. "Food, meat" I groaned. I let out a long and sorrowful howl. I

heard holding back. A large white wolf barreled down the door. He was confused, until I called him over to me. I barked friendly at him. He finally didn't find me as a threat. He growled at Bunny. "He's helping too. He's alright" I cooed to the wolf. He immediately stopped growling and nuzzled my hand. "I need food, brother" I said. He licked

my hand and ran off. Jack started to laugh. I narrowed my eye's. "What is so funny snowflake?" I asked. "Its just that you are human, but your brother is a wolf" He laughed. "I think the real funny thing is the fact you answered to Snowflake" I said. I wore a smug look as he glared at me. The others laughed. The little golden man really just

bounced his shoulders up and down. Just then my bro came in with a dead squirrel. The others cringed in disgust. I shrank down to my wolf form and me and the wolf walked outside. The other were about to follow, but I stopped them. "I don't think you wanna see me eat this"I said. They immediately stayed where they were. I shared half with

my bro. After that he left and I changed back. I walked back into the room shaking from the snow. The bird lady handed me a blanket. I gladly accepted. I sat on the couch next to Bunny. "So whats a guardian?" I asked. "Its a spirit who protects the children and They bring joy to kids" Jack explained. I nodded. "How about we play a game" I

said. Bunny raised an eyebrow. "What kind of game sheila?" He asked. "The name game" I said. "Oh thats right!" the bird lady said. "Well I'm Toothina, but you can call me Tooth. I'm the keeper of memories" The bird lady, I mean Tooth said. "I'm Nicholas St. North, but you can call me North. I am the guardian of wonder" North said. "I am Jack.

You already know that though 'Doggy'" He said mimicking the Sofie. We both laughed at that. "Thats Sandman, but we call him Sandy" Jack explained. "I love your work" I complimented. He smiled brightly at me. "I'm Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny. Guardian of hope at your service Sheila" He said. Everyone looked at me. "Iris Fate.

Guardian of Fate" I explained. "Do you have powers?" Jack asked. I looked at him confused. "Oh right. Ha I forgot" He said. I leaned back and closed my eye's. "You must be exhausted" Tooth said. I nodded. "Bunny can you take her to the guest room?" North asked. "Oh no, I would hate to intrude" I said. "Your not. You are a guardian now

We will do the ceremony in the morning" He said. I nodded. Bunny helped me up and we walked up the stairs to the guest room. When we got to my room, I jumped on the bed. Bunny was about to leave when I stopped him. "Can you explain what the guardian of hope does?" I asked. He sat on the edge of my bed. "I keep all hope alive" He

said. "How do you do that?" I asked. "I am the Easter Bunny" He explained. "What an Easter Bunny?" I asked. His mouth dropped to the floor. "What?" I asked. "O'i you don't know what the Easter Bunny is Sheila?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well the Easter Bunny paints eggs for the ankle-biters all around the world. When they get the eggs,

they feel happy and hopeful Sheila" He explained. "Do you have any favorite children?" I asked. "There are two ankle-biters who I've known more than the rest" He said. "What are their names" I asked. "Jamie and his little sister Sofie" He said. My eye's went wide. "I know them!" I said happily. He raised an eyebrow. I told him about how I met

a jamie and Sofie. And How I scared off that bully. "Ya did that sheila?" He asked. "Yeah. That kid just made me angry and its I'm deadly when I'm angry" I laughed. "You have any adventures?" I asked. "Well theirs when we defeated the boogyman last year" He said. "Can you tell me about it?" I asked curiously. He nodded. He told me how

he met Jack and how together they kicked Pitch's ass back down that hole in the ground where he belongs. After the story he told me, my eye's started to get heavy. "I'm gonna let you get some sleep Sheila" Bunny said. I nodded. I got under the covers and layer my head back on the pillow. Before Bunny left he did something so that got me

thinking. He bent down and kissed me on my forehead. I could feel myself blushing madly. Bunny chuckled as he turned out the lights. I closed my eye's and smiled. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

Bunny's pov:

I walked out of her room. I blushed a deep red. I can't believe what I just did. "I heard snickering behind me. Sandy and Frostbite where behind me. "O'i what did ya see?" I asked. "N-nothing" Jack giggled. "Ya betta tell me or I'll knock it out of ya" I threatened. "Bunny's got a girl friend, Bunny's got a girl friend" Frostbite chanted. Sandy formed

a heart over his head. My ears pressed to my head. "No I don't ya gumbies!" I shouted. "Bunny and Iris sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then come marriage, then comes a baby in the… OW!" I elbowed frostbite in the stomach and hard. Sandy was laughing at us. He sent dream sand into the Sheila's room. "What is all the

noise?" North asked. "Bunny's afraid to admit the he's got a cr…" I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Say anymore I'll beat your sorry little ass" I threatened. He licked my hand. "Thanks for looking" He said as he ran off. "Frostbite!" I yelled as I chased after him. He better not say anything when Iris gets up.


	7. Pitch Black and a Pooka

Chapter seven: Pitch Black and a Pooka

My eye's fluttered open. I groaned and rolled over. That was a mistake because I landed on the floor. "Ow!" I hissed. "You ok?" I heard Jack ask. "Yeah" I grumbled. I crawled back on to my bed. "Tired, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded sheepishly. "Well you better get up or I'll eat your breakfast" Jack

taunted. I shot up off the bed and rushed out of my room. No one ever touches my food. I could hear Jack laughing at me. I quickly smelt the air. I traced the scent of food to a giant hall. It had a big long table and a couple plates set. It looked kind of fancy. I looked at the food on the plates. There was

bacon, eggs, fruit, hash browns and more! I was practically drooling. North and Jack sat down and started to eat. I sat down in front of my own plate. I swear I was about to attack my food, but the only thing that stopped me were the two people sitting with me. When we finished eating, we started to talk.

"Your guardian ceremony will be in about 1 hour, so should start to get ready" North suggested. "In that case I'll get ready now" I said politely. I stood up and quickly walked to my room. I took a steaming hot shower. When I got out I looked in the dresser. There were a lot of clothes. I looked in every

section. There were so many dresses in the thing and I cringed. I hated wearing dresses. I looked at the pants and I picked out a pair of jeans and a red shirt, nothing much. I also threw on my sweatshirt and I still had no shoes, so I didn't pick out any shoes. I combed and tied my hair up in a ponytail.

Then there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I granted. Bunny poked his head in. "Ya ready Sheila?" He asked. I nodded and pulled my hood over my head. We walked out of my room and walked to where everyone was. North carried this gigantic book and the yeti's held their trumpets. "Music!" North

boomed. The music started to play and the elves cheered. They brought out fuzzy slippers for my feat and my nose scrunched up. There is no way I am ever wearing those. Just then black sand snaked around behind the guardians. "Guys behind you!" I shouted. They quickly moved next to me and saw

what I saw. "Pitch" Jack growled. "Its good to see you too jack" a silky dark voice said. A chill shivered down my spine. I then felt a presence behind me. "Who is this?" he asked with a smirk. The guardians were about to attack, but I stopped them. "Are you going to answer me anytime soon?" he asked

bluntly. I growled at him. He tried looking under my hood, but I tugged my hood down farther. He touched my shoulder and I stiffened. "Never touch me" I said in a really deep voice. "So he does talk" Pitch said. Jack was about to correct him about my gender, but I stopped him again. I wanted to fool Pitch.

I wanted to have an advantage. I chuckled a little. "Whats so funny?" He asks completely unamused. "Ya face" I said. And with that he lunged at me. I easily avoided it. " Is that all you've got?" I scoffed. He growled and got out his sand scythe and sand horses bursted down the doors. Pitch whipped his

scythe at me. I jumped over it and ducked at his second attack. It just missed my head. Sandy grabbed Pitch's scythe and him. He threw Pitch up and slammed him down, back on the ground. He then threw Pitch all around the room. "Damn! Remind me never to make you angry" I whispered to him.

Bunny rushed at pitch. Bunny was basically ran over by one of the horses. I ran over to the horses. I started to grow claws and large pointy teeth. I slashed the horse that knocked Bunny down. Black liquid poured out of its wound. When I turned around my face met Pitch's fist. I flew into the nearest wall,

which did not feel pleasant at all. Pitch walked up to me and pulled off my hood. "So your a girl. See this is who Im looking for! A person who has a little fight in them, but your still no match for me sweetheart" He said. Right after he said that I tugged on his robes and he turned around. I knocked out my

leg and my foot connected where no guy should ever be kicked. He sank to the ground in agony. When he wasn't looking, I morphed into a small green lizard. I ran up the side of a wall. When Pitch stood up he had no idea where I was. He was fuming with anger. "Where did she go?" He growled at the

guardians. "You won't find her" Jack said. "Ya want her, ya gonna have to go through me mate" Bunny said. "Gladly" Pitch said. While Pitch was attacking bunny, I focused on being a tiger. I didn't make a sound. I grew bigger and my nails got longer and sharper. I jumped from the wall and on tho Pitch. I

growled and roared, and Pitch was struggling beneath me. I sank my teeth into his arm. He cried out in pain. A horse then ran at me ad flung me off of him. Pitch then retreated into the shadows. I quickly changed back to my human form. The first thing I saw was Bunny leaning against Jack for support.

"You ok?" I asked. "yeah Sheila. Ya don't have to worry about me" He said. "Are you gonna be able to get back to the warren?" Tooth asked. "I don't think so" He answered sadly. "I could take him back" I suggested. They all raised an eyebrow at me. "How are ya gonna do that?" Bunny asked.

Bunny's pod:

"How are ya gonna do that?" I asked. She walked behind a column. "With this form" She said. When she came back out I almost died. She had scarlet red and white fur. Her ears were hanging down, they almost looked like pigtails. All of us had our mouths hanging open. She was a pooka!


	8. The kiss

Chapter eight: The kiss

Iris's pov:

I haven't been in this form in a while. It seems strange to me, but I did it to help Bunny. "Y-your a…" Tooth started. "A Pooka" Bunny finished. they all had their mouths hanging open in awe. "Yes and thats a wall, thats a ceiling, and thats a chair" I said pointing to all of those things. Jack snickered at my comment while Bunny rolled his eye's.

He then tapped his right foot (The one thats not hurt). a hole appeared in the ground. I picked up the giant pooka, on my back. I then jumped into the hole with Bunny holding on tight. I looked up and the hole closed. I ran through the tunnels, while Bunny told me where to go. When we got to his place I was amazed. "Wow" I sad. "Welcome to

the Warren. Ya like it sheila?" He asked. "Who wouldn't?" I asked. He chuckled. "So where do you want me to put you?" I asked. "Right ova there sheila" He said pointing to a spot on the grass. I hoped over there and gently put him down. Or as gently as I could. He was heavy. I layer back on the grass and looked at the clouds. "Hey look.

That one looks like a daisy!"I exclaimed. "Ya right. That one looks like a cookie mate" He said pointing to another one. I giggled slightly. "What?" He asked. "You would say it looks like food" I giggled. "Oh look at that one! It looks like a hand" I said happily. "No it doesn't sheila. It looks like an umbrella" He said. "An umbrella?"I asked. "Yeah

mate" He answered. "It does not look like a umbrella" I insisted. "Tilt your head to the right" He said. I tilted my head a little. He rolled his perfect green eyes at me. "Like this sheila" He said. He cupped my face in his paws and tilted it a little bit more. "Oooohhhh. I see the umbrella now" I said. Thats when I realized how close we actually were

to each other.

No pov:

They were so close that they could feel each others breathe on each other's face. Bunny still had Iris's face cupped in his paws. Iris looked into grass green eyes, while Bunny looked into her deep brown ones. They unconsciously started to lean in. They both closed their eyes and their lips met. Iris moved her arms around Bunny's neck and

He moved his paws on her hips. They were both battling for dominance. They then broke apart from the lack of air. They looked at each other an blushed. "I-i'm sorry Sheila…" Bunny stuttered. "Um Its uh fine" Iris said. Her face was as red as a tomato. She couldn't find any words to say. She couldn't think about anything else. It was as if her

brain got shut off. She wanted to kiss Bunny again and for him to whisper sweet nothingness into her ear, but she didn't exactly know his feelings towards her.

Bunny's pov:

I blushed deeply. Even though the Sheila's fur was red you could see the blush plastered on her face. My heart and my mind were both racing. Did she like me? Or was she just caught up in the moment? Did she enjoy it? Why am I feeling this way? Was it love? All these questions barreled my brain. "I'll be right back" She said. "Great I

scared her away" I mumbled as soon as she was ear shot. It was incredibly awkward, but pleasant at the same time. When she came back she held a ice pack. She placed her paw on my ankle. "Tell me if it hurts" She said. She pressed a little on my ankle. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good. When she touched a certain spot on my ankle it

killed. "O'I!" I yelled. "Sorry" She giggled her magical giggle. She handed the ice pack. "I would hold the ice pack on that spot. By the way its just bruised. You should be back up and running tomorrow" She said. I nodded. "How do you know about all this medical stuff Sheila?" I asked. "Practice. You learn how to take care of yourself when

your living by the law of club and fang" She explained. "Whats that?" I asked. She looked astonished. "What?" I asked. "Well considering your a bunny I would of thought that you knew what it meant" She said. "Well what is it?" I asked again. "Its basically survival of the fittest. Since I've been living in the wild my whole life, I had to learn it" She

explained. "Well not your whole life" I said. She raised an eyebrow."You had a life before this. Don't cha remember Sheila?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well I'll tell you what Sheila. How about we go see Tooth later and you can take a look at you memories" I said. A smile formed on her face. "YES!" she yelled. She jumped and hugged

me. "You are the best Bunny" She said happily.


	9. memories and black sand

Chapter nine: memories and black sand

Iris's pov:

I woke up at North's that morning. I must of fell asleep at Bunny's and he brought me here. That is so sweet. My pulse started racing just from the thought of Bunny. I jumped out of my bed and hastily got ready. After I looked at my clock. I still had nothing better to do so I just stared at it. I was waiting for the clock to strike 11am. I was waiting for

Bunny to take me to see my memories. It was currently 10. I frowned. Why do I feel like a love sick puppy? I couldn't help, but think about the kiss me and Bunny shared. My face started to heat up and I felt butterflies. I sighed. "He probably was just in the moment" I mumbled sadly. I then heard the door open, which was unfortunate for me

because I was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Woah" I said shakily as I fell. I landed right on my butt. "Ow" I mumbled. "Ya alright Sheila?" Bunny asked. "Yeah. Are we leaving know? I mean its only 10" I said. "Ya know its 11:30, right? I'm actually late"Bunny said. A sweat drop formed down my head, anime style. I rubbed the back of my head

sheepishly and blushed. "Oh, ha" I laughed. He chuckled slightly, which made me blush even more. I have to stop blushing so much. "Ya ready Sheila?" He asked. "You bet" I said. He tapped his foot and a hole appeared. I jumped on his back and he ran through the tunnels. "So hows your foot?" I asked. "Sore, but fine. Don't worry Sheila"

He said. "Just wanted to make sure" I said. We bounded into Tooth's place. A bunch of little humming birds rushed up to me. They were trying to get into my mouth. Some were actually pushing others out of the way to get to my mouth. I giggled. "You guys are vicious when it comes to teeth. huh?" I asked. I smiled. They all looked stunned.

"What?" I asked. One of them chirped and pointed to my teeth. "Oh, ok" I said, unsure how to reply. Just then Tooth flew up to me. "Iris! How have you been? Have you been brushing and flossing? Can I see your teeth?" She asked quickly. Before I could reply, she stuck her hands in my mouth. "Easy Tooth. Let her breath" Bunny said. "They

are just so beautiful" Tooth commented. "Um, thanks?" I asked. "Well what brings you here?" She asked. "Can I perhaps see my memories?" I asked. She looked all of a sudden really tense. Like she knew something. "Sure follow me" She said hesitantly. There were millions boxes on each wall. She led us to a specific wall and pulled out a

box. She held the box out to me. I tried to take it but she wouldn't let go. "Tooth let go" I said sternly. "Oh whoops" She said. When I opened it, I saw a bright light. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. When I opened my eyes I saw a little girl around age 7 curled up into a ball. There was yelling all around her. "Why can't you just go

easy on her! She is just a kid" A male voice yelled. "She needs to learn Harold" A female voice yelled back. The little girl was crying into her pillow. She then fell asleep and her face scrunched up in misery. She cried out from her dream. Wait is this me? I was having a nightmare and from the looks of it, it was a bad one. Then the scene

changed. I was about 13, and I was waiting in a hospital. A man came out of one f the rooms and motioned over to me. He was probably my father and "Harold" from the last memory. I walked into the hospital room. "here's your new baby brother" My father said. "What are we going to name him" My mother said. I looked into her eye's. I saw

only hatred and disgust. Like she was toughing hell. I walked over to her. "How about Danny" I suggested. My mother practically threw him in my arms. "Sounds good to me" She said cruelly. I glared at her. "Danny it is" I said. Then the scene changed. "I CANT DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" my father yelled. "WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST

LEAVE!" my mother screamed back. I held a crying Danny in my arms. "ALRIGHT THEN DIVORCE IT IS!" My father yelled. I heard the door slam. I started to tear up, but I held it in. I needed to be strong for Danny.

"1, 2,3 ,4. I think I could like you, already do.

Feelings can grow, but they can go away to.

Ya taking my hand, looking in to my eyes.

Don't be in a rush to give me tonight.

I feel something happening could this be a spark,

to satisfy me baby, Ya got to satisfy my heart" I sang. My baby brother nuzzled against my arms. Thats when the scene changed again. "I want you to take my phone and call dad. An whatever you do don't look back" I instructed a now older Danny. He had tears running down his face. "W-what about y-you?" He asked worriedly. "I'll be fine. I

promise" I said. Right after he left a bear came barreling in. He slashed his paws at me, but I managed to dodge. I got a hunting knife out of my boot and threw it at him. He roared in pain. I looked at the rock wall. I then got an idea. "I'm going to have to break my promise Danny" I whispered. "I'm sorry". I kicked one of the loose rocks and they

all came tumbling down. I then got sucked back into reality. I was back with Tooth and Bunny. I dropped down to my knees and cried. I put my head between my knees. I could feel the hot tears running down my face. I hated crying it made me feel weak and vulnerable. "What wrong Sheila?" Bunny asked. "D-danny" I mumbled. Tooth looked

heart broken at my crying face. Even the faires are nuzzling me, to comfort me. Thats who Jamie reminded me of! Danny, my brother and best friend. I blocked out Bunny and Tooth's words. I compltely left the outside world. I came back when I saw black sand horses near the horizon. I stood up quickly. My sadness left me and was replaced

with anger and rage. Bunny and Tooth must of seen it too because he turned to us. "I'm going to get North" He said. "Be careful" I said shakily. He nodded and jumped though the hold in the ground. I then felt a presence behind me. I new who it was this time. It was the one and only Pitch Black.


	10. Battles, a broken leg, and the End

Chapter ten: battles, a broken leg, and the End

Iris's pov:

I faced all of the nightmares coming towards us. I was ready and I was angry. No one likes angry animals. I felt claws stretching from my finger tips. I would have to transform into something a little bigger and stronger. Orange and black stripe patterns formed on my arms. I fell over on all four legs and roared. My roar echoed through the whole

realm. The nightmare horses looked hesitant, but kept listening to their master. They knew the way it went. The predator and its prey, but in this case its the tiger and the horse. The only problem was the facet I was way out numbered. Then I remembered Tooth and the varies were there still. I looked at Tooth. She nodded her head and flew

out to attack. The horses charged at all of us. Tooth held off the ones that were in the sky and I held off the one trying to get a hold of the memory boxes. I sniffed the air. The familiar smell of death, sand, and what smelled similar to dirt was in the air. I turned and saw Pitch. My ears pressed to my head and I snarled. I showed every single

pointy tooth in my mouth. "Iris, Iris. You don't have to be so offensive" He said in his silky british accent. I didn't talk back I just growled. I was waiting for him to make the first move. He just stood there so I decided to start it. I swung my massive paw at his head. He tried to doge, but I managed to hit him in the chest. He flew back a few feet.

"That all you got old man?" I scoffed. His face darkened, if thats even possible. He lunged at at me, but I was too fast. "Whoops. I think I struck a nerve" I laughed. "You are too cocky child" He said. "Am I or am I just that good" I remarked. He whistled an half of the nightmare horses cornered me. I roared and a few backed away. I growled

viciously. "Fight you fools!" Pitch shouted. I lunged at the nearest one and sunk my teeth into its neck. Black liquid sprang up like a fountain. "Anyone else?" I asked the horses. They kept on backing up. Thats when a portal opened. I saw Bunny. When he got out of the sleigh, he looked sick to his stomach. motion sickness. Before I knew it I

was kicked in the ribs. I flew into one of the rock walls. I was falling quickly. You know that saying 'cats always land on their feet'? ITS NOT TRUE! I began to change from a tiger to a red tailed hawk. I feel like that hawk has the best agility for this battle. I flew up and landed back on the ledge. "Whats the little birdy going to do now?" Pitch

asked mockingly. My blood boiled at his words. I flew up quickly and circled him. He eyed my curiously. Thats when Jack came in and froze his feet to the ground. As soon as he wasn't paying attention to me, I swooped down and racked my sharp talons forward. I screeched my hawk screech. Pitch turned around to fell razor sharp talons on

his hair. I was aiming for his eye's, but I missed. "I have the worst aim!" I said. The guardians laughed at what they saw. I giggled to myself thinking of what they saw. Picture a hawk pulling a guy's hair (That guy happens to be Pitch) and him crazily trying to get the hawk off, while his feet are frozen to the ground. Jack shot ice at Pitch, while

Bunny threw egg bombs at Pitch too. Tooth, Sandy, and North were holding off the nightmare horses. I let go and changed forms again. I went from hawk to wolf in a matter of seconds. Pitch finally got out of his frozen trap and lunged for me. Me and him both rolled off the side of the big tower. (Me for the second time) I heard people yelling

my name. I saw North throw something over the ledge. I was a snow globe! Wait how was that going to help? When a portal opened beneath me I let a breath of air go, that I was holding. Me and Pitch tumbled through the portal and landed on the rough ground. Pain shot up and down my leg. I got up and limped over to a tree. I fell on the

roots of the tree. I tried to get up again, but I failed. "Not so tough now are you?" Pitch said. All of a sudden a snowball hit Pitch. When I looked over I didn't see Jack. I saw Jamie, Sofie and their friends. "Don't touch Iris!" He yelled. "Yeah! DON'T TOUCH DOGGY!" Sofie screeched. Me and Pitch both flinched. I was dying from it though. I have

hearing 10 times better than him. My leg still still wouldn't move. Was it supposed to face that way? Is that even a possible angle it could face? "Why you little brats!" Pitch shouted. "Jamie! Sofie! Run!" I yelled. They stood their ground. Brave kids, but I don't think bravery will cut it. "Fine then, but do me a favor" I said. Jamie nodded. Pitch was

still approaching them. I could see he was forming a sand scythe. "Climb a tree" I said. They looked at me questionably. "Just do it!" I shouted. They all listened and climbed. Jamie helped his sister up. Little did he know Pitch was behind him. When Pitch swung his scythe at him he jumped over it and landed on it. He used the weapon to

boost himself up. Smart boy. I can't loose another kid in my life. I already lost Danny. I am **NOT** loosing another. Just as Pitch was going to swing again at the tree they were in, I barked. That got his attention. "Leave them alone or I will kill you" I shouted. "What will you do 'doggy' Stare me to death? Plus you and what army?" He asked. i had

a feeling he would say that. I gave a long and sorrowful hold. I heard howl's in reply. "Don't ever forget Pitch. These woods are** MY** territory" I said threateningly. Just then another portal opened. The guardians jumped out and were ready to fight. I heard running and howling coming from the woods. I howled again in urgency. When I saw a

flashes of grey, I knew my family was here. I looked all around me. My whole family was here (Except for Pitch of course). My timber wolf brother ran up to me. He licked my face to see if I was alright. I nuzzled his paw with my nose to tell him I was fine. I barked at him and the other wolves. It wasn't just my pack that was there. My howl

reached different parts of the land too. The other wolf, the one that got me food when I needed it, was there too. Jack brought him and his pack. I barked out orders, pun intended, and they all surprisingly listened. Its surprising because the other wolves besides my pack are stubborn. They all spit up. My pack charged at Pitch along with the

wolf's pack from the North pole. ( The one that brought me food's pack. Just in case you didn't know). The rest of them and the guardians took care of the nightmares. The kids raked up some snow and threw a bunch of snow and already made ice at the nightmare and Pitch. Pitch was over whelmed with fear. I could practically smell it off him.

The nightmares smelt of fear to. Everyone cornered Pitch and the nightmares. "You can not kill fear Iris" Pitch yelled at me. "I'm not afraid of you! We are not afraid of you!" I yelled back. The wolves and guardians attacked altogether. I heard the screams from Pitch and agonizing whines of the horses. Did I feel guilty? Of course I did, but this

needs to be done. When everyone retreated back, all was left of Pitch and the nightmares were piles of sand. I changed back into my human form. My leg was still broken, but I was still alive. Maybe the law of club and fang has some exceptions. I was happy. Bunny hopped over to me right away. He helped me up. "You alright Sheila?" He

asked. "Besides from my leg, better than ever" I said. Everyone was staring at us. Even the wolves. They were waiting for something. "Everyone is staring you know" I said. "Then lets give them a show" Bunny said. We both leaned in and we kissed. Fire works went off. When we separated we heard a chorus of 'Awww's'. "Bunny and Iris sitting

in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage" Jack and the kids sang. "Bunny and doggy! Bunny and doggy! BUNNY AND DOGGY!" Sofie chanted loudly. Everyone laughed at this. I picked Sofie up and hugged her. "Bunny and Doggy will always protect you" I said. She kissed me

on the nose. "Pretty" She giggled. I almost got tackled with hugs from Jamie and the others. "Easy ya little ankle-biters. She needs to breath" Bunny said. "Are you going to become Mrs. Bunnymund?" One Jamie asked. I blushed and looked at Bunny. He was Blushing too. I sank down to his size without hurting my leg of course. "Maybe kid.

Just maybe" I said looking Bunny right in the eye's.

"Just maybe"

If you had a chance to change your fate, would you?

* * *

**HA! I used a line from brave. Its an awesome movie, I just had to. :p**


End file.
